


some spellbooks have fine print

by WhisperGrey



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bitty summoned an incubus in college and accidentally fulfilled a prophecy, Demon AU, Demon!Jack, Double Penetration, M/M, PWP, Soulmates, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex, Witch!Bitty, but he's not bummed about it, oh and character death i guess because Bitty has to get to the underworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperGrey/pseuds/WhisperGrey
Summary: Eric looks around the room, at the unfamiliar creatures watching him in awe, then follows Jack’s gaze up to a stained-glass window overlooking the throne room: a fragmented vision of himself, portrayed as some ethereal figure, surrounded by shards of terrible red and yellow flame. Around the center portrait, there are smaller pieces, displaying various, clearly embellished points of his relationship with Jack.None of them appear to be accurate portrayals of a lonely college student desperate to get laid.





	some spellbooks have fine print

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted in the Discord and mostly an excuse to write demon Jack having crazy sex with Bitty. Little disjointed, some plot and worldbuilding at the beginning, then it's just fun times with the boys.

Listen. If Eric had known summoning a demon boyfriend was enough to put an amateurpractitioner on some witch hunter’s shitlist, he might have rethought the pros and cons of dipping into this lifestyle between his normal classes and hockey practice.

 

Well, hindsight is 20/20.

 

_“ — we condemn you to the depths of hell!”_

 

Eric spits out some stray gasoline and cracks an eye to see if Jack’s still watching, or if he’s been banished yet. No such luck. He’s there, handsome as ever, bashing against the invisible walls of his temporary prison.

 

“It’s okay, Sweetpea,” Eric whispers, knowing Jack can still hear him under the hunter’s grandstanding. “This isn’t your fault.”

 

“I’ll find you,” Jack yells, swearing, already losing his corporeal form. “Bits — listen to me, I’ll find you, I’ll —”

 

There’s not much more to hear. The hunter strikes a book of matches, Jack stops using human vocalizations, and Eric thinks being burned at the stake is a pretty good last entry on his bucket list.

 

_______

 

Eric feels like he’s been airdropped into a foreign city, if that city was a populated by the cast of Monsters, Inc. and wasn’t literally capital-h _Hell_.

 

“Should I be with them?”

 

Eric points down at a clutch of naked people in various stages of distress, caged in a pocket park; only just noticing the long, pointed talons that seem to have replaced his nails.The administrative ‘woman’ with three eyes and a clipboard shakes her head, tapping a claw over Eric’s name.

 

“Nope. Says here you entered into a contract of _Joint Eternal Bondage_ with His Unholiness,” she releases a guttural howl that must be Jack’s demon name, before giving Eric a critical once over, “and we need to get you into processing if you’re going to the capitol.”

 

“Sorry, his unholy-what? Do you mean Jack?”

 

“Was Jack your earthly contact?”

 

The administrator guides Eric into a sterile looking office, and Eric nods, bracing for the worst because the look on her face is not inspiring confidence.

 

“I’m sorry to tell you, your ‘Jack’ was probably the a low-level demon assigned to secure your soul. Your contract is truly held by His Unholiness, who you will serve forever and always. I’d advise you to get start getting comfortable with disappointment.”

 

After a few hours in another holding room and a truly bizarre amount of paperwork, Eric is herded onto a ‘bus’ with several dozen others. Squished against a hot window, he has no choice but to watch as the modern buildings start to devolve, wasting away into craggy black stone and the dull orange glow of the magma river they’re traveling over, toward a sprawling, seemingly endless palace: an oasis of clean white marble and sprawling, verdant grounds.

 

 _“The sin of Lucifer was Pride,”_ Eric whispers to himself as they pass a number of massive gold statues depicting various, regal looking demons.

 

“Oh, my god,” the man next to Eric groans. “Shut the fuck up.”

 

_________

Later . . .

_________

 

“ _Lapin!_ ”

 

A large demon with ice-blue skin, wings, and curved horns comes barreling across the hall, shoving several smaller beings out of the way.

 

“Jack?” Eric breathes, wings unfurling completely against his will as the demon approaches. _“Jack, Jack, Jack,_ ” Eric leaps into his boyfriend’s arms, letting himself be wrapped up and held. “Sweetpea!” Eric breathes as Jack peppers kisses across his cheeks, his eyelids, anywhere he can reach. Around him, there is growing chatter, shocked whispers from the peanut gallery, even a few ‘aww’s.

 

“Bits, you’re here, finally, my love, my _Lapin_ ,” a smile splits Jack’s face, revealing a score of pointed teeth as he clutches Eric’s new body tightly. “I’m sorry, I tried but it took so _long_.”

 

“Long? I just got here?”

 

“No,” Jack’s smile drops, eyes flicking up at something over Eric’s shoulder, “It’s been centuries.”

 

“Oh, well then,” Eric looks around the room, the unfamiliar creatures, all watching in varying degrees of awe, then follows Jack’s gaze up to a _massive_ stained-glass window overlooking the throne room: a fragmented portrait of . . . himself, portrayed as some ethereal figure, serene, surrounded by shards of terrible red and yellow flame. Around the center portrait, there are smaller pieces, displaying various, clearly embellished points of his relationship with Jack.

 

None of them appear to be accurate portrayals of a lonely college student desperate to get laid.

 

“So, um, I’m gonna say Incubus wasn’t your day job, was it?” Eric breathes against Jack’s cold cheek, tucking close, praying this reunion won’t be stolen from him.

 

_“Day job?”_

 

A booming laugh rolls through the hall like thunder, Eric looks up at the massive demon that shares Jack’s coloring and horns. “Your sacrifice saved my son,” the demon rumbles, motioning up at the glass mural only to be immediately distracted by his own hand, like he’s forgotten himself. His form shifts, as does that of the feathered being beside him. When the moment has passed, there are two attractive, wholly unassuming humans that look far too much like Jack’s form on Earth to be coincidental.

 

“Eric, C’mere kid,” the man holds out his arms, gives him the biggest, most genuine smile, and swoops in for a bear hug, wrapping up Jack and Eric. “Feels like I’ve been looking forward to meeting you for an eternity.”

 

“You have,” the woman beside him teases. “Welcome home, Eric.”

 

________

 

“My family is kind of a big deal,” Jack apologizes, holding the door for Eric. “Papa’s a bit of an, um, what is the term? OG? My mother was a witch, like you,” Jack explains, his tail wrapping behind Eric to guide his steps, and occasionally to push him into Jack for a burst of needed contact. “They’re relationship was prophesied, it was a whole thing; she had, um, a divine ancestor? That’s why she looks like that and why I have —” Jack stretches out a wing, showing off silvery feathers instead of the leathery skin everyone else seems to be sporting.

 

Eric unfurls his own wings, turning to look at the iridescent, transparent panels. “So, what’s my story, then? Tinkerbell is my great grandmother?”

 

“Haha,” Jack snorts. “No. You’ve probably got some Fey ancestry. Might be how you managed to summon a Prince of Hell instead of an low-level incubus.”

 

Eric has a brief moment to gather his wits before Jack is upon him, wrapping him in his strong arms, making his intent extremely clear.

 

“What do you want,” Jack drags his tongue along Eric’s throat, flicking the twin tips along his jawline. “ _Tell me, Love. I’ll give you everything.”_

 

“I want you so deep inside me you’ll never come out,” Eric nips at Jack’s pointed ear.

 

“Good. I want that, too,” Jack breathes, and soon two, pulsing, ridged cocks are pressed against Eric’s thigh, smearing the skin with iridescent fluid.

 

“You have any idea how long I’ve been planning what I wanted to do when you finally came back to me?” Jack takes a cock in each hand. “My itty-bitty size queen? These are for you.”

 

Nothing about the situation is romantic, but Eric covers his face, hiding with all the blushing shyness of a bride on her wedding night. “You remembered!” he cries happily.

 

“Couldn’t very well DP you as human.”

 

“Love you so much,” Eric rolls around on the bed, squealing. “Are you sure this is Hell because I’m having the best time!”

 

“Something to be said for being the Prince Consort,” Jack chirps, vanishing his wings to crawl over Eric, dragging the wet tips of his twin dicks along Eric’s tight stomach. “Let me take care of you. Spend a few eons in my lap.”

 

______

 

“Think you can out maneuver me?” Jack teases, pressing deep, the sensation within Eric shifting, moving, elongating. “You’ve had your body for a day — I’ve been imagining what I was going to do to it for _how long_?” The muscles of Eric’s taut abdomen are twitching, the skin bulging as Jack’s members fill every inch of him.

 

“You should remember, I’m full of surprises —” Eric gasps, pressing a hand to his stomach to feel Jack moving beneath, before composing himself enough to focus, turning to stare at the tapered tip of his tail, focusing hard, trying to remember every raunchy tentacle video he’d ever watched. Sure enough, the scales at the tip begin to ripple, shifting into a a blunt, unmistakeable —

 

“I love Hell,” Eric breathes, dragging the flared head of his new not-tail behind Jack’s members, prodding at the slick slit, wriggling inside just enough to make his presence known. The dual sensation of both being penetrated, and penetrating, sends Eric over the edge for the third time since they’ve started.

 

“Fuck, Bits,” Jack groans, adjusting to spread his thighs so Eric can press deeper, his own rhythm stuttering as Eric begins thrusting deep. “Missed you.”

 

 

_______

 

“Technically speaking,” Eric drawls, pressing his face into a pillow, rutting against the bedding as he writhes on one of Jack’s tentacles. “How long have we been fucking? In nonsense time.”

 

Jack looks up from the papers in his claws as another tentacle splits off and wraps around Eric’s waist, lifting him a touch so Jack can get a better view as Eric spills himself across the sheets. “Rome rose and fell in the time it took you to come. If you can still speak, I’m not doing my job as your mate,” Jack climbs back into bed, pulling the tentacle out to examine Eric, pulling his cheeks apart, licking a broad stripe between before plunging his tongue deep into the loose, gaping hole, chasing remnants of his own essence as Eric cries out in ecstasy.

 

“Is this normal? A thousand year honeymoon?” Eric pants when Jack finally relents, replacing his tongue with one dick, the other rutting between Eric’s thighs, poking out from beneath Eric’s cock in parody of his own members.

 

“My parents spent a billion years in sequester,” Jack wipes his mouth before reaching around to run his fingers over Eric’s flushed chest. “And maman’s death wasn’t half as traumatic as yours. No one would judge us if we stayed here — we could literally do this forever.”

 

For a moment there, Eric had legitimately forgotten how this ended. Or started, really.

 

“Go soft in me,” Eric demands, seeking a different sensation. “I want to hold you.”

 

Jack stills and, as ordered, his cock shifts from hot and unyielding to something gentler; still filling, still inescapably _huge_ , but closer to the extra soft silicone dildos Eric liked riding after brutal games. Something he can clench tight around. Eric looks down between his legs and finds Jack’s second dick now pressed limp against his balls; he reaches back and gives it a gentle squeeze.

 

“Having fun?” Jack laughs.

 

“The most,” Eric lines himself up against Jack to compare sizes, ignoring the fact he can alter himself at will. The disparity between Jack’s monster cock and Eric’s more human member is stunning, reminding Eric of all the nights he’d spent beneath Jack at Samwell.

 


End file.
